Pinoy TV shows to watch out for in 2016
Updated January 6, 2016 - 2:00pm Liza Soberano and Enrique Gil will star in the ABS-CBN primetime block via the upcoming TV series “Dolce Amore.” MANILA, Philippines – It is a jam-packed 2016 for the three network giants as they announce their upcoming shows. The year will see the return of Cristine Reyes on television via the ABS-CBN drama Tubig at Langis with actor Zanjoe Marudo. This will be her first TV show after giving birth last year. Kim Chiu and Xian Lim will star in Story of Us, which veers away from their usual romantic comedy themed-shows. This is also their reunion TV project after the 2012 series Ina, Kapatid, Anak. Also returning in the primetime block are Bianca Umali and Miguel Tanfelix in GMA-7’s Wish I May. Networks are also experimenting with new love teams. For instance, former GMA-7 actor Elmo Magalona will be paired with Janella Salvador in ABS-CBN’s Born for You. The very own Secarats talent and The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza will star in IBC-13's adaptation of the Koreanovela Glory Jane. The show is Cherryz's first TV series for the Kapinoy network, also starring Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao. Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews with Jericho Rosales and Andi Eigenmann will star in IBC-13's Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan. Also returning in the primetime block are Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos in IBC-13's I Will Be Here. Sofia Andres will played as a mermaid in IBC-13's fantasy series Syrena. This marks the first ever lead role of Sofia after her supporting role in My Family Xyriel and Janella: A Teen Princess. TV5 is also pairing up Richard Gutierrez and Bangs Garcia in their TV adaptation of Ang Panday. The show is Richard and Bang’s first TV series for the Kapatid network. Claudine Barretto also makes her TV comeback with the Kapatid network's Bakit Manipis ang Ulap, her first regular drama series since her 2011's fantasy series Iglot. Here's a list of upcoming shows of ABS-CBN, GMA-7, IBC-13 and TV5 for 2016! ABS-CBN *''Tubig at Langis'': Cristine Reyes and Zanjoe Marudo *''Story of Us'': Kim Chiu and Xian Lim *''Dolce Amore'': Liza Soberano and Enrique Gil *''Be My Lady'': Erich Gonzales and Daniel Matsunaga *''Written in Our Stars'': Toni Gonzaga, Piolo Pascual, Jolina Magdangal and Sam Milby *''Born For You'': Janella Salvador and Elmo Magalona GMA-7 *''The Abandoned'': Bea Binene and Derrick Monasterio *''Wish I May'': Bianca Umali and Miguel Tanfelix *''That's My Amboy'': Barbie Forteza and Andre Paras *''Dear Uge'': Eugene Domingo *''Lip Sync Battle'': Michael V. and Iya Villania IBC-13 *''Glory Jane'': Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao *''Bimby'': Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Donna Cruz, Zoren Legaspi, Checka Garcia-Kramer, Keempee de Leon *''Kahapon Lamang'': Rodjun Cruz and Nicole Andersson, with Kazel Kinouchi and TJ Trinidad *''I Will Be Here'': Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos *''Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan'': Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Jericho Rosales and Andi Eigenmann *''Roberta'': Carleen Sky Aclan, Alwyn Uytingco, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Gloria Diaz, Wowie de Gyzman and Jennica Garcia *Hulog ng Langit: Harold Rementilla, Patrisha Samson, Erika Mae Salas and Aries Ace Espanola *''Syrena'': Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga. *''My Princess'': Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson *''Magic Kamison'': Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel TV5 *''Ang Panday'': Richard Gutierrez and Bangs Garcia *''Bakit Manipis ang Ulap'': Claudine Barretto, Cesar Montano and Diether Ocampo